my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot
Storyline Jenny Wakeman, a teenage robot, also known as XJ-9 handles two lives of being a crimefighting robot and a typical teenager. She is created by Dr. Nora Wakeman. TV Song Intro Sound Effects Used Image Gallery Audio Samples *GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Around The World In 80 Pieces".) *KING KONG ROAR (Pizza robot monster, giant robot squirrel, and robot dinosaurs) *HACIENDA POST PING *H-B BOINK, CARTOON - SPRINGY BOINK (Heard once in "Class Action" and "Doom with a View.") *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - HIGH PLINK (Heard once in "The Price of Love.") *H-B THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 03 *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP DOWN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP UP *Jenny Wakeman’s Laser Sound *Hollywoodedge, 2 Large Wood Crunche CRT030805 (1st crunch) *Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 (Heard once in "Attack of the 5 1/2 ft. Geek.") *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (Heard once in "Ball and Chain".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 or Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 (Heard once in "Pest Control.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Mama Drama" and "Labor Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 (Heard once in "Labor Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Pest Control", "Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek" and "Doom with a View.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016702 (Heard once in "Attack of the 50 1/2 ft. Geek.") *Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052701 (Heard once in "Class Action.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 (Heard once in "Grid Iron Glory.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 or Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in "Love 'Em or Leash 'Em.") *Hollywoodedge, Cloth Tears TE034401 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "A Robot for All Seasons.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 or Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "Class Action.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 *Hollywoodedge, Goofy ga hugh Type St CRT023402 (Heard once in "Indes-Tuck-Tible.") *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard once in "Raggedy Android", "Doom with a View" and "Call-Hating.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 *Hollywoodedge, Highpitched Electr CRT035801 *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030405 *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (1st boing heard once in "Teen Idol.") *Hollywoodedge, Kitten Domestic Meow AT011201 (Heard once in "A Robot for All Seasons.") *Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001/Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Designing Women".) *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Man Yells Mediumhig CRT028301 (2nd yell heard once in "Sibling Tsunami.") *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heard once in "Raggedy Android" and "Ear No Evil".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040406 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Heard once in "See No Evil" and "Pajama Party Prankapalooza.") *Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 (Heard once in "The Price of Love.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once in "Daydream Believer.") *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Metallic Warb CRT041204 (Heard once in "Call-Hating.") *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 1 St PE207501 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Ear No Evil.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 *Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in "Pest Control.") *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Single Bullet Impact PE236401 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Hinge Squeak Hv PE188401 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 *Hollywoodedge, Small Tight Timpani CRT030301 *Hollywoodedge, Small Tight Timpani CRT030302 *Hollywoodedge, Small Tight Timpani CRT030303 *Hollywoodedge, Squeaky Kiss Wpop At CRT027703 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Snarly Blurps CRT040501 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Labor Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Mediu PE032901/Hollywoodedge, Wind Cold Whistle BT022801 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Party Machine.") *PUNCH WITH BELL DING *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 *Servo Sound 2 *Shiny Sound 2 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - ATOM ANT JET BY *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - MILITARY FIGHTER JET: PASS BY 02 (Jenny Wakeman's signature flying sound.) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - DISARM CAR ALARM, AUTO *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - KALUGA CAR HORN: FORD MODEL-T: LONG BLAST 01 *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 04 *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: INT: LONG RING (Heard once in "Class Action.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUEBIRD - BLUEBIRD CHIRPS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICKEN CLUCKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard often in "Pest Control".) *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Doom with a View", "See No Evil" and "Ball and Chain.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "See No Evil.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "A Pain in My Sidekick.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING (Heard once in "Ball and Chain.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Ear No Evil" and "I Was a Preschool Dropout.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Mama Drama.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 (Heard once in "Call Hating.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK (Heard once in "Doom with a View", "Infectious Personality" and "Agent 00' Sheldon.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (Heard once in "Historionics.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM (Heard once in "Pest Control.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Escape from Cluster Prime" and "Puppet Bride".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG WHAP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - LITTLE GIRL, SHORT GIGGLE 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - LITTLE GIRL, SHORT GIGGLE 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MOTOR - SMALL SQUEAKY GIZMO MOTOR (Heard once in "Class Action".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - RAPID POPPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Labor Day.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SNAP - THIN RUBBER SNAP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - RESIN SQUEAK, STRETCH 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (1st stretch) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TIGHTROPE - TIGHTROPE WOBBLE AND VIBRATE (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BOWSTRING TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RISING SAW BLADE TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 (Heard once in "Doom with a View.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOODEN TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST, LOW ZIP WHISTLE AND SUDDEN STOP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 03 *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING (Heard once in "It Came from Next Door.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, CREAK, DOOR - SHORT DOOR CREAK, FAST *Sound Ideas, CREAK, WOOD - LARGE WOODEN DOOR CREAK 01 (Heard once in "Designing Women".) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD (Heard once in "The Wonderful World of Wizzly".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 12 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MOOG BLIP, HIGH *Sound Ideas, FART - BIG EXPULSION, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Daydream Believer.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH AND HIT (Heard once in "Class Action.") (high-pitched) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE (Heard once in "A Pain in My Sidekick" and "Designing Women.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SMASH AGAINST WALL *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SWING AND BIG HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - HOLLOW METAL HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - LARGE METAL TRAP JAWS SNAP SHUT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HORN, BULB - CLOWN BICYCLE BULB HORN, MEDIUM SQUEEZES (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Daydream Believer.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - SINGLE HORSE WHINNY, ANIMAL HORSES 01 (Heard twice in "Killgore".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLY LAUGH: FEMALE *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD (Heard briefly once in "I Was a Preschool Dropout" and "Indes-Tuck-Tible.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Heard in seasons 2-3 only. Season 1 is the only season that doesn't use that sound effect.) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - TINKERBELL BY *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "It Came from Next Door", "Class Action", Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek", "Doom with a View" and "A Pain in My Sidekick.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, PROJECTOR, FILM - 16 MM PROJECTOR: START, RUN, STOP, MOVIE (Heard on The Intro) *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 01 *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 02 *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 (Heard once in "Infectious Personality.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RAPID RICCOS (Heard once in "Doom with a View.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 *Sound Ideas, ROBOTICS - ROBOT: SERVO MOVEMENT 05 (Heard once in "Doom With A View" and "Unlicensed Flying Object".) *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG/SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard once in "It Came from Next Door.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard in "Around the World in 80 Pieces.") *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Around the World in 80 Pieces.") *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Daydream Believer.") *Sound Ideas, SPIN, BALLOON - VERY FAST BALLOON SPIN, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 02 (Heard once in "See No Evil.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - RUBBING SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, ROPE - STRETCHING ROPE CREAK, LONG *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Pajama Party Prankapalooza" and "Puppet Bride.") *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 01 (Heard once in "Doom with a View.") *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG SWIRL SWOOSH *Sound Ideas, SWORD - TWO SWORDS SCRAPING 04 *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - FUNNY RUN UP TAKE *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE (Heard once in "Historionics.") *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WAFFLE TUBE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Doom with a View" and "Infectious Personality.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT (Heard once in "Infectious Personality".) *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "Pest Control" and "Around the World in 80 Pieces.") *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (Heard once in "Agent 00 Sheldon.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, LONG *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, SHORT (Heard once in "Class Action.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - RUBBER BAND TWANG, SINGLE 01 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - RUBBER BAND TWANG, SINGLE 02 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - RUBBER BAND TWANG, SINGLE 03 *Sound Ideas, TWIRL, CARTOON - FRISBEE TWIRL, CONSTANT (Heard once in "It Came from Next Door", "Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek", "Doom with a View" and "Sister Sledgehammer.") *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL (Heard once in "Future Shock.") *Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP (Heard once in "A Pain in My Sidekick.") *Sound Ideas, WATER, UNDERWATER - AQUA BY, SLOW *Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 01 *Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 02 *Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 03 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, LONG, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - XYLOPHONE: LONG RUN DOWN, CARTOON, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Infectious Personality.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP (Heard once in "Raggedy Android.") *SPONGEBOB CROWD SCREAM *WB CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE UP *Wilhelm Scream (Heard once in "Stage Fright".)